An upper basket is known in particular from the state of the art, for example, a dishwashing machine G 641 PLUS that is manufactured and distributed by the present applicant, said upper basket comprising a cup support on its side wall, where the cup support is pivotably mounted on the basket. Pivoting reveals a second shelf in the area of the basket for depositing cups, so that coffee cups, bowls or the like can be stacked one above the other in the basket. For example, if this cup support is also to be used for tall glasses or bowls, there is the possibility of folding up the cup support so that the entire area can be used as storage space.
With this known cup support, it is regarded as a disadvantage that the possibility of variation is limited with this pivotable cup support because only two possible shelf adjustments are possible.